·I Ŵяιтє Ŝιηs, Nσт Ŧяαgєdιєs·
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::"Fueron pecados, no tragedias… Después de todo, creo que ésta boda no fue tan mala."::.·.::AxHxNxC/TxC/D&G Post TDWT::..


**Disclaimer: TD series **no **me pertenece, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, blah, blah, blah... El título le pertenece a la canción de Panic! At The Disco :)**

**_Hello Everbody!_ Lo haré corto. Ando muy inspirada y salió todo esto en una 'sola toma seguida' xD**

**·A**claración********» Duncan's POV hasta el límite.  
><strong>********·A**dvertencia******»****** **Lenguaje Obseno, Rated T (para Adolescentes), **insinuación de** Yaoi, **de** lime **y **parejas semi crack. **Esto es** casi todo lo que me permite el Rated T. Si no te gusta la trama abstente de leerlo =^.^=**

**No me hago responsable si lo lees igual :) **

**Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>·I Ŵяιт<strong>єŜ**ιηs, **N**σт Ŧя**α**g**є**∂ι**є**s·**  
><strong>

Y de nuevo, paseo dentro de la iglesia curioseando. Es decir, soy el maldito camarero, y todo por "pagar un jodido favor" pero no lo vale. De todas formas y pese a lo que los demás crean soy un tipo honesto y aquí estoy con el traje negro, una impecable camisa blanca -que no durará demasiado así, pronto la mancharé y espero que sea con el color del ponche o del _azul_, ¿qué? Me gusta ese color-, un moño a acorde al traje. Owen me dijo que parecía uno de esos muñecos para torta de boda, cuando me lo dijo quise matarlo pero Geoff me detuvo con la excusa de la boda y que iría a prisión si lo hacía, que Gwen terminaría conmigo, que saldría de la cárcel cuando tuviera 50 y lo que me hizo reaccionar y dejarlo sano -sano para mí es dejarlo con el ojo morado- fue cuando me dijo que durante ese tiempo no podría _ponerla_. Ustedes entienden, ¿no? Y sigo teniendo el mohawk verde -sí, ya sé que pasaron nueve años desde que lo usé por primera vez- sólo que ahora la cresta esta despeinada y baja para parecer mñas "formal". Ser conocido de los novios tiene sus ventajas. Bien, el punto es que ahora Gwen está conversando con Courtney, aparentemente se reconciliaron gracias a Bridgette… No, no es la boda de ese par, el idiota de Geoff no sirve para eso aunque supuestamente está muy enamorado de la rubia. Enamorado en mi vocabulario significa que la chica _no lo hace para nada mal_ y ¿saben qué? Yo estoy enamorado de Gwen, soy culpable de ese delito. No pude decir lo mismo de Courtney porque ella quería ser virgen hasta que se casara.

—_Por eso Elvis se le debe haber propuesto_ –pienso mientras voy por el pasillo y río roncamente de mi propio pensamiento.

—Oh, es una hermosa boda –escucho cuando paso con una bandeja en mano. Sí, de seguro me veo ridículo y mi novia y mi ex deben estar riendo por eso. Nah, me vengaré luego aunque, me sorprende que Sierra no esté hablando acerca de Cody, o de cómo le gustaría casarse pronto con el pobre, o alguna cursilería así. Doy gracias a que Gwen no es de ese tipo de chica.

—Muy hermosa –Concuerda la otra dama de honor con demasiado entusiasmo. La que fue la gatita amaestrada de Heather en la primera temporada y la que fue de su "ayuda" en la última temporada que tuvimos con McLean.

Esta boda es extraña, primero la loca compulsiva de Sierra no habla del enano de Cody, en segundo lugar Geoff no anda a los besuqueos con Bridgette o en su defecto, buscando algún lugar o cuarto vacío para acostarse con ella, Gwen y Courtney siguen a las risas con Elvis en esa mesa… Y no, no estoy celoso de que él ya sea un músico reconocido y tenga un contrato por un millón y que esté con mi chica y la que fue mi chica mientras él, por su parte es el ex de mi novia y prometido de Court.

—_Wow, si esto no es ironía no sé que es._

Y, siguiendo con mi lista luego de ese tercer punto de las parejas cambiadas, diría que el cuarto toque raro es que Lindsay -si hubiera tenido un poco más de sesos hubiera salido con ella… Momento, ¡sí lo intente y ella sólo me enseñó la lengua!- sabe quién se casa, donde carajos está el disque atleta Tyler y que ya casi no confunde nombres.

—Sí, pero que pena –habla el otro camarero y reconozco que finge la pena. Cuando Noah le dijo que debía hacerse una coleta de inmediato Heather retiró esa condición. Es injusto, Alejandro anda con la camisa abierta -lo admito, yo tengo la camisa desarreglada y por afuera del pantalón, sin desabrochar los dos últimos botones y los dos primeros pero él anda como con cuarto de arriba sin prender- y con aires de galán mientras coquetea con varias chicas. Sí, yo lo hago pero enseguida Gwen me pisotea o codea molesta. Agradezco que no sea como Courtney, ella enseguida me pegaba en _los cocos_, maldita costumbre suya…

— ¿Pena?— Preguntan ambas en coro, sorprendidas.

—La novia del pobre novio es una puta –suelta de una mientras arregla unas bandejas para no verlas a la cara. Oh, Al, sobreactúas demasiado. Apenas te veo por el costado de la puerta que dejaron abierta y distingo que estás contento de que sea así.

— ¡Duncan, viejo!— ¿Cuándo carajo apareció Owen en el pasillo? Mierda, debe haber sentido el olor de los camarones que traigo. —¿Falta mucho para la comida?— Pregunta y no puedo evitar distinguir que los botones de su camisa están tirantes y que su saco está demasiado ajustado.

— ¿El moño aún te deja respirar?— Le pregunto con mi típica expresión disque "petulante" y mi tono indiferente.

—Está un poco ajustado –responde mientras intenta estirárselo un poco –pero no me quejo –finaliza mirando detenidamente mi bandeja mientras sonríe como un cachorro que no ha comido por días enfrente de una gran bolsa de carne, técnicamente, los animales no sonríen. Nota mental: Debo dejar de pasar tiempo con Bridgette cuando Geoff va sólo a comprar las bebidas.

—Duncan, avísale a los demás que en media hora comienza la boda –abre la puerta totalmente Alejandro y me ordena, ¿Quién se cree para mandarme? Sólo ruedo los ojos.

—_Que se vaya a la mierda, que avise él— _pienso de nuevo haciendo como si me marchara. Burromuerto se lo cree y vuelve a cerrar la puerta cuando Sierra y Lindsay se van seguir arreglando el vestido y el maquillaje.

— ¿Te vas a comer eso…?— Comienza a preguntar mi regordete amigo mirando más de cerca la bandeja. Bueno, él me "ayudó" a despistar al latino y sin esa puta bandeja podría espiar mejor.

—Todo tuyo, amigo –le doy la bandeja antes de irme casi corriendo a los baños para llamar a Gwen y contarle. Ella no se perdería algo así y de ello estoy seguro.

— _¡Duncan!— _Parece sorprendida y alegre. No sé si escuchó que bufé. — _¿Dónde demonios estás? Courtney se fue con Trent para "felicitar" a Heather y LeShawna anda con DJ "huyendo" de los cortejos de Harold mientras… _—Genial, ahora no sé porque está tan… Enérgica. ¿Mucho azúcar o vodka acaso?

— ¿Quieres divertirte un rato?— Le pregunto con voz seductora una vez que finaliza su cuento.

—_Idiota, ahora no, tú eres camarero y estamos en la boda de Heather y…_

—Ese tipo de diversión no –le contesto riendo, ella ríe entre avergonzada y aliviada. –Escuché a Burromuerto decir algunas cosas y luego se quedó solo esperando algo o a _alguien_. Además, le dijo a las chicas que la novia era una puta y eso era una pena para la boda.

—_En parte tiene razón._ –Sí, bueno, Heather no es una santa después de todo. –_Pero es raro… Además no he visto a Noah y Sierra anda rara también. No ha hablado de Cody ni lo ha buscado. Casi parecería que se hubiera Cody no ha hecho los comentarios que siempre hace por el vestido que uso ahora –_Eso sí pasa los límites de la rareza, no como los míos y los de Gwen. Ella usa un vestido negro ajustado y escotado, esos que son con sierre atrás y que le llega a la mitad del muslo, aunque tenga medias de red abajo y botas -un poco más bajas a las que suele usar- y use una de mis camperas negras es bastante revelador y… —_¿Tú crees que…?— _¡Hey! No es justo. Estaba pensando cosas pervertidas…

—Querida, piensa mal y acertarás –repetí el dicho que solía decir mi padre y mi hermano mayor y, oh, casualidad, ellos siempre tenían razón cuando lo usaban de referente. Por suerte mi voz salió burlona y creo que no llegó a escuchar el gruñido.

—_Si le pregunto sería demasiado obvia y no creo que me llegara a responder algo. Lo ideal será que busque a Cody, así encontraré a Noah, supongo. ¿Tú te encargas de encontrar a la novia y a Alejandro?— _ A juzgar por el ruido de la silla ella se estaba levantando.

—Adoro como piensas –sonreí orgulloso —, te llamó en cuanto sepa algo. Hasta luego, dulzura –reí burlonamente porque…

—_¡Que no me digas así!—_ Ella odia que la llame así. Amo eso con Gwen, ninguno de los dos se pelea por ver quién corta primero. Hey, ¡esperen, ella me cortó primero! Joder, Gwen…

—Oiga, mozo –me llamó la madre de Heather levantando la mano y moviendo en un vaivén la copa de vidrio semi vacía —, la copa no tiene más wishkey. Llénela hasta arriba. –No pidió, ordenó con es arrogancia típica de su hija o con quizás más. Esa mujer estaba ya ebria y contenta mientras compartía risas con su esposo y otros parientes más. El único más normal no se encontraba en esa mesa, andaba correteando por todos lados con una maldita videocámara y burlándose de la gente que pasaba.

—Consideraba ser mozo cuando creciera, ¿es cierto que pagan 50 centavos las tres horas?— Se burló el maldito mocoso cuando pasé por al lado suyo.

—_Mocoso de mierda…_ —Gruñí mientras terminaba de verter la bebida de la mujer… Y de llenar la de los demás. En serio, si siguen así pronto los veré asistir a Alcohólicos Anónimos junto a mi amigo Henry.

—¡Damien, no te burles de las desgracias ajenas!— Le regañó el padre intentando sonar serio mientras esperaban a los novios.

Antes de soltar una sarta de insultos hacia la familia consideré algo_. Una brillante idea, Duncan_ me felicite mentalmente mientras sonreía e iba hasta aquel pendejo.

— ¿Qué quieres? No bebo –rió cínicamente y el par de bravucones con los que andaba se echó a reír fuertemente.

—Idio… —Me interrumpí a mi mismo mientras me auto-controlaba. Siendo honesto no tengo paciencia para nada, y menos para los mocosos. —¿Quieres ganarte 50 dólares y de paso, tener algo con que chantajear a tu hermana? – Le pregunté intentando sonar convincente. Si eso no funcionaba nada lo haría.

—Viejo, te escucho— sonrió maliciosamente mientras yo ponía mi brazo en su hombro y lo alejaba del par para contarle mi plan.

* * *

><p>—Hubiera interrumpido con "¿Acaso no saben cerrar una jodida puerta?" –me hablaba Gwen mientras me encontraba apoyado en la blanca pared del pasillo. Ya la boda había finalizado, la gente seguía conversando acerca de la maravillosa boda y de la feliz pareja. Ja, "feliz pareja", si que la gente es ilusa. –pero preferí callarme y tomarles una foto con la cámara del celular, la otra tiene flash y me hubieran descubierto. –Y de inmediato sacó su samsung ónix -cortesía de Chris por los altos ranking gracias al drama que armamos en las tres temporada- .<p>

Era cámara de celular, la resolución era una mierda gracias a la baja luz pero se veía a Noah con el control de la situación y arrinconando a Cody contra una pared con moquete azul grisáceo y besándolo por el cuello mientras… ¿Cody estaba llorando sonrojado? Wow… Eso sí que sorprende. Bueno, a mi sí y mucho.

—Cody estaba mal porque Noah se casaría, él le dio un discurso de película y Noah al final cedió y le prometió que se seguirían viendo ya que el matrimonio era para las cámaras y porque aún no está bien visto ser homosexual. –Explicaba mi chica. –En teoría, es un matrimonio falso ya que supongo que Heather también tiene otro amante… U otra –agregó burlona mientras guardaba el celular en mi campera. —¿Tienes una foto o no pudiste?

—El hermano de la Reina Abeja me enviará la copia del video –dije con orgullo mientras me desacomodaba el moño y despeinaba aún más mi cabello. ¿Quién no estaría con el ego alto luego de eso? –pero, si quieres un pequeño avance tendrás que darme algo a cambio –le dije con voz ronca y burlona. Ella rodó los ojos para no reír. Sí, aún ese tipo de idioteces le gustan porque vienen de mí.

Típico, acortó la distancia y me besó. Ahora ella tenía la maña de _jugar _con su nuevo piercing que tenía en la lengua. Primero la punta de la lengua en la comisura de mis labios y luego comenzaba con el demás jugueteo. Eso no es justo, ese truco lo aprendió de mí y…

—_¿Por qué ella me está arrinconando a mi?—_ Logro reccionar abriendo los ojos y parpadeando un poco. Ella ya tenía las manos en mi cuello y revolvía mi cabello mientras que yo sólo la tenía rodeada por la cintura… Ahora cadera… Más abajo… ¡Touché!

—Maldición… —Se quejó ella a la hora de separarnos y llevándose una mano a un costado de su labio. Creo que en ese jugueteo le mordí un poco el labio. No me culpen. –Ya verás, Dunc –intentó decirlo en un tono amenazante y molesto pero resultó totalmente sexy y travieso. Carajo, maldita iglesia… ¿Por qué justo debemos estar aquí y la gente no se va más?

—Gwen, quiero que seas mi dama de honor… A pesar de _eso _que pasó… –casi como si nos hubiera esperado apareció Courtney. Courtney y su sexy vestido color mostaza con dorado largo y con un solo tirante y escote… Ouch, ¿ahora Gwen lee mentes? Ese codazo dolió… Creo que debo esconder las pesas en casa… Sólo por las dudas.

—Sería todo un honor, Courtney –sonrió mi novia teñida, hey, quería llamarla así.

—Neander… Duncan. –Apenas me llamó de buena manera la miré sorprendido. –También… ¿Quisieras ser el padrino de bodas?—Y sonrió sinceramente. Eso me sorprendió más y mi reacción fue encogerme de hombros y asentir con la cabeza.

—_Cualquier cosa menos ser mesero, camarero, mozo o como mierda se llame lo que fui hoy –_pensé una vez luego de habernos despedido de la trigueña. No parecía tan… controladora como la recordaba, parecía más alegre y más suelta. Aunque odie admitirlo creo que está mejor con Elv… Trent. Digo, él tiene una gran carrera por delante y ella en dos meses se recibe como abogada y eso que fue la que más rápido ganó su título. Puede que Trent esté algo loco con el número 9 pero Court está loca con las listas… ¿Ven? _Hacen buena pareja…_

— ¿De qué ríes? –Me pregunta Gwen riendo levemente al ver mi expresión ida. Yo sólo ladeo mi cabeza con los ojos cerrados negando. Ahora la risa de mi chica es más fuerte y yo intento disimular el sonido de mi estómago sonando.

— ¿Qué esperabas? No comí ningún bocadillo… Para cuando fui Owen se devoró los camarones y el sushi que había –me excusé encogiéndome de hombros y riendo también.

—Invitó las pizzas –se ofreció Gwen –pero me das una copia del video a mi también –agregó mientras salíamos de aquel lugar religioso -es curioso, los dos son indiferente con eso de la religión aunque, según sé por el loco que vive al lado de mi casa que es cristiano, si no es por amor el matrimonio no es considerado matrimonio... ¿Habrá sido por eso que no se piensan casar por civil?-.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando Heather entró al altar?— Le recordé burlonamente mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

—Sí, y supongo que quieres hacer énfasis en el vestido desacomodado, ¿o me equivoco? –Reí mientras asentí.

—Curiosamente… SI un hombre ve a otro hombre con la bragueta baja no debe decirlo a nadie –volví a reír, ésta vez mirándola. Ella se mordió el labio inferior y imaginándose a que me refería.

—Piensa mal y acertaras –ahora el dicho lo dijo ella y yo sólo la besé luego de haberme imaginado que no seríamos los únicos con el supuesto chisme que no contaríamos. McLean y la otra loca que se cree una gran celebridad y es horrorífica -Blaineley, creo que se llamaba -estaban en la boda y ellos, por nada del mundo dejarían que algo así se les escapara, además de que momentos antes de la boda anunciaron a todos los medios su unión oficial como pareja estable. Uh, "unión estable" para robar cámara en la fiesta. De seguro era por eso que andaban hablando con todos y sacando muchas fotos mientras el Hatchet "vigilaba" no sé qué cosa en cada uno de los cuartos y puertas.

—Al menos su "matrimonio" está a salvo –suspiró Gwen sonriendo, de seguro por la atípica boda o por ¿la pizza?

—Sí, claro –concorde en voz alta —,por ahora –agregué pensando para mi mismo mientras, cerca de la pizzería veía como Geoff nos saludaba desde lejos, abrazando a su novia con la mano libre. Así que era por eso que no lo vi en la boda, de seguro se confundió de dirección -no me pregunten cómo- y cuando supo bien donde era no pensó en llegar a mitad de la boda e hizo tiempo en la pizzería. ¿Qué como sé eso? Simple, ese pelotudo casi ninfómano es mi mejor amigo.

Fueron pecados, no tragedias… Después de todo, creo que ésta boda no fue tan mala.

* * *

><p><strong><em> Holass de Nuevo!<em> Si llegaste hasta aquí abajo mil grazz por leer =D  
>Espero que te haya gustado :)<br>*Omito N/A porque la que tenía no apareció y... No recuerdo que tenía escrito.* **

**='^.^'= Nyaaaaaaw!  
>¿Dejas un Review? <strong>


End file.
